


If you say so

by serenitykid7875



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitykid7875/pseuds/serenitykid7875
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye remembers the last words that Jemma said to her, before heading to a site to help the injured but things take a turn for the worst and Jemma is taken from the site. Major Character Death. Lea Michele song, 'If you say so'. Skimmons</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you say so

It's been seven whole days, seven whole days  
Since you paralyzed me.  
Seven whole days, seven whole days  
Since you lost your fight.  
And I can't get the last words that you said,  
Can't get those words out of my head.  
Seven whole days, seven whole days and four words.  
And I can't get away from the burning pain,  
I lie awake.  
And the fallen hero haunts my thoughts,  
How could you leave me this way?  
It's been seven whole days  
Without your embrace.  
I wanna see your face,  
I got some things to say.  
Was just a week ago,  
You said, "I love you girl."  
I said, "I love you more."  
Then a breath, a pause, you said,  
If you say so.

Skye never thought that this moment would come the moment that the love of her life, the one she had been searching for all of her life, was gone; it had been a week since they had found Jemma dead in a lab inside a Hydra base. A week since the team had lost Jemma when trying to help another group of agents to safety; Jemma had gone to help with the wounded and had disappeared from sight. They had found out that Ward and Agent 33 had taken Jemma from the site and had handed her over to Hydra where they had interrogated her for information; by time Skye and the others had been able to find the base and her, she was dead from all the torture she received.  
The funeral was shortly after that and Skye could barely keep herself together, she already missed Jemma and the thought of living without her was overwhelming; Coulson and the rest of the team were trying to help her along, but they all knew that Skye was broken from the loss of Jemma. Coulson made it a point to make sure that other agents could handle any of the missions that needed an agent, so that the team didn’t need to go back into the field just yet; he knew that Skye would need the most team.  
Skye sat in her room that she had shared with Jemma, flipping through the photo album of the two of them that Fitz and the others had put together for them; she cried as she looked longingly at Jemma in one of the photos it had been when Skye had accompanied Jemma to a family reunion. Jemma a red summer dress on that looked absolutely gorgeous on her, the picture was of the two of them dancing together with big smiles on their faces, they had been laughing at the fact that Jemma’s grandmother hadn’t understood that Skye was Jemma’s girlfriend girlfriend and not just a girl who was a friend and she was watching the two of them with a look of surprise and little confusion.  
Skye closed her eyes and replayed the last time she saw Jemma before she disappeared, they were gathering some of the medical supplies that Jemma was going to take with her. Bobbi and Hunter were already at the site finishing up taking control; Jemma was going to join them once it was under control, to do the medical work on those who needed medical attention.  
“You’ll be careful?” Skye said concerned that she wasn’t going with Jemma.  
“Yes, Bobbi and Hunter have the site almost fully under control. I’ll be fine Skye.” Jemma said as she finished up with the supplies.  
“I wish that I could go with you.”  
“I know, but Coulson needs you here. I’ll be back shortly.”  
“I’ll be waiting.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you more.”  
“If you say so.”  
Skye gave Jemma a kiss on the lips before Jemma grabbed all the gear and headed to the SUV, where Mack was waiting to take her to the site; Skye watched as Jemma walk away not thinking it would be the last time she saw her. Tears quickly fell down Skye’s face, it still hurt to think about Jemma the way that they had found her, wounded, bruised, and bloody; Skye just ran to Jemma held her in her arms a cried, it seemed like she cried forever before Coulson and May pulled her away from Jemma, while Mack and Hunter took Jemma’s body back to the bus.  
Skye knew that Jemma wanted her to keep going even though she herself didn’t want to, but she would for Jemma for everything that she had given her, for all the love and care, she was going to keep going. She was going to keep fighting Hydra, she was going to find who had killed Jemma and she was going to make them pay, she was going to help those left behind, and she was going to keep living her life the way that she knew Jemma wanted her to.  
“I love you Jem.” Skye said before wiping away the tears and gathering her workout clothes to go get in some training.


End file.
